U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,563 to De Puyt et al is directed to an inflatable seal structure where the seal is particularly useful in preventing the entry of water and dirt into bearing assemblies on boat trailer wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,903 to Capriotti et al is concerned with a fluid accuated sealing arrangement. An accuating fluid is utilized for both biasing a rotatable sealing element into sealing association with a portion of a rotatable member and for providing the necessary lubrication of the rotatable sealing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,756 to Leon relates to a seal for a rotating apparatus, such as a rotary kiln. Pressurized bellows are employed to bias the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,574 to Furukawa et al describes a load compensated type guide mechanism. A pressurized fluid is employed in response to a change in perpendicular displacement of a machine part with respect to a guide surface.